Sir ! Yes Sir !
by FalconAngel
Summary: UA / Piers, alors qu'il n'est qu'une jeune recrue rencontre Chris pour la première fois. Attiré par l'action le jeune homme va suivre le capitaine dans sa lutte contre le bio-terrorisme. Ils apprendront à se connaître, se détester, s'apprécier et découvrir à quel point il peut être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un près de soi lorsqu'on est loin de tout... (M) pour les chapitres à venir.


Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de mes lecteurs qui attendent sûrement avec impatience la suite de Cold Hearted et celle de Moonlight, je sors ce court chapitre sur un ship qui a prit une place très importante dans mon cœur ces derniers mois... Piers et Chris de Resident Evil 6 ! J'espère que les rares lecteurs qui tomberont sur cette fic l'apprécieront, du moins le début, puisque ceci n'est pas un one-shot ^^.

Bonne lecture !

Sir ! Yes, Sir !

La même trompette sonnait à l'aube depuis les trois dernières semaines. Se lever à cinq heures du matin, même après autant de temps passé au camp était toujours éprouvant pour Piers. S'engager dans l'armée était bien sûr ce qu'il voulait par-dessus-tout, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il n'aurait pas refusé une bonne nuit de sommeil si on lui avait donné l'occasion de la prendre. Le jeune homme était entré dans un régiment de recrues qui devaient tous avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, et certains étaient un peu plus réticents que d'autres à sortir du lit. Mais l'alarme avait sonnée, et ils devaient être dans dix minutes pétantes à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, Piers le prenait seul. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de lui adresser la parole il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait toujours été solitaire et s'était engagé en l'honneur de son père, mais aussi pour certains héros de guerre dont on lui avait beaucoup parlé. Chris Redfield était l'un d'entre eux.

Le jeune châtain avalait ces céréales, son regard vert perdu dans le vide. Il repensait à toutes les missions qu'on lui avait racontées et au cours desquelles Chris avait maintes fois sauvé la planète d'attaques Bio terroristes en tout genre. Dans le régiment où il était, tout le monde parlait de lui car ils voulaient tous plus ou moins postuler pour le BSAA et devenir un soldat aux côtés du Capitaine Redfield. Piers avait même parfois entendu des jeunes soldats vanter le physique de ce dernier, il était extrêmement populaire.

Piers était encore en train de rêver d'un avenir rempli de gloire quand un officier vint le voir et lui mit une claque derrière la tête d'un air furieux.

« Nivans ! Au boulot, tout le monde est déjà sur le terrain ! » Hurla l'homme, s'amusant à moitié de la réaction du jeune.

« Oui Monsieur ! Pardon Monsieur ! » Il se leva en vitesse sans prendre le temps de débarrasser ses couverts et fila sur le camp d'entraînement. Son Capitaine actuel semblait furieux de le voir en retard.

« Nivans, vous me ferez cent pompes de plus après l'entraînement, peut être que vos courbatures vous empêcherons de trop rêvasser demain ! »

La jeune recrue ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire la moue. Il se mit à rattraper le groupe qui était en plein footing. Se plaçant derrière les deux derniers soldats, il se stabilisa à leur rythme. Non sans le vouloir il entendit leur conversation en cours de route. L'un était très grand et blond avec un accent russe, l'autre était plutôt mate de peau.

« Il parait qu'il va faire une visite surprise aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu le Général en parler avec les sous-officiers. C'est le moment de se faire remarquer pour sortir du lot… »

« Tu veux pas lui cirer les pompes non plus ? »

« Mec, c'est pas en restant dans ton coin et en disant rien que tu vas gravir les échelons. »

« Et tu crois que c'est en suçant la queue de Redfield que tu vas y arriver ? »

Le sang de Piers ne fit qu'un tour. Est-ce qu'il venait de parler de Chris ? Le jeune soldat tendit l'oreille, mais les deux ne continuèrent pas la conversation, à son plus grand regret. Redfield venait donc faire une visite surprise aujourd'hui ? Apparemment tout cela n'était plus très secret puisque l'information s'était retrouvée parmi les soldats. Piers ne se posa pas plus de questions et se réjouit d'avance du moment où il allait enfin apercevoir son héros. Un demi-sourire sur le visage, il continua sa course en pensant à tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables qui pourraient avoir lieu.

Une heure passa et le T-shirt de Piers était trempé par la course éreintante qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Cependant ces muscles n'avaient jamais aussi bien été mis en valeur par un vêtement et il put s'en féliciter discrètement. Il fallait l'avouer, il était sûrement un des jeunes hommes les plus attirants du régiment. Même s'il était arrivé depuis peu, il avait remarqué que certains regards sur lui étaient un peu plus appuyés que d'autres.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'éventualité d'une relation avec un homme, car dans sa famille parler d'homosexualité était tabou. Mais lui savait très bien que cela n'avait rien d'anormal car même si l'éducation qu'il avait reçue venait de ses parents, il avait grandi dans une société moderne.

« ON SE REGROUUPE ! » L'officier dont Piers ne se rappelait jamais le nom hurla d'une voix puissante. En quelques secondes les soldats essoufflés se regroupèrent près du camp d'entraînement et se rangèrent en lignes droites. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur le front du jeune châtain, dont les yeux verts perçants regardaient au loin d'un air assuré.

L'officier aux cheveux gris reprit la parole.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfants gâtés ! » En disant ses mots, il se rapprochait dangereusement de Piers, qui déglutit difficilement. Allait-il encore lui faire payer son retard de ce matin ?

« C'est une belle matinée n'est-ce pas Nivans ? » L'officier avait bel et bien mis le grappin sur lui cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme répondit d'une voix forte et assurée, autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Très belle matinée Monsieur ! » Il déglutit encore une fois. Se faire virer de l'armée aurait vraiment été une honte pour lui et pour toute sa famille.

« Vous avez bien raison. Et c'est pour ça qu'en ce jour spécial, nous avons décidé de vous gratifier de la venue du Capitaine Redfield, qui viendra examiner le régiment de cette année et évaluer vos niveaux de compétence. » L'officier était toujours très près du châtain et put presque voir la joie apparaître dans ses yeux.

Un brouhaha général qui traduisait une très grande excitation se fit entendre, mais l'officier y mit très vite un terme, ne supportant pas les commérages des jeunes soldats.

« En attendant le capitaine, vous continuerez votre entraînement comme à son habitude. ALLEZ LES GARS ON SE BOUGE ! » L'officier hurla de tous ses poumons pour être sur de ne pas laisser une seule recrue rêvasser.

Les troupes se remirent en route immédiatement, Nivans se traînant à la fin de la chaîne. Un sourire bête s'était affiché sur son visage et il était impossible de changer d'expression, même lorsqu'il passa devant l'officier furieux. Il s'en fichait de toute façon, il pouvait bien faire mille pompes, sa journée serait de toute façon illuminée par la venue de Chris.

Mais le rêve se transforma bien vite en cauchemar. Quelques minutes après son annonce, le capitaine Redfield fit son apparition au camp d'entraînement et semblait beaucoup moins sympathique que ce qu'on lui avait raconté. En revanche la seule chose sur laquelle on ne lui avait pas menti était son physique. Aussi grand que large d'épaule, Chris dominait chaque soldat d'au moins dix centimètres et les jaugeaient de son regard vert émeraude avec insistance. Piers ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager lorsqu'il faisait ses pompes.

A chaque poussée, son regard se fixait sur la peau dorée (probablement causée par l'Afrique) et la barbe de trois jours qu'il s'était laissé pousser. Pour vêtements Chris s'était muni d'une chemise blanche et d'un simple costume bleu nuit sur lequel il avait épinglé quelques uns de ses titres.

L'officier lui tenait compagnie et échangeait parfois quelques mots sur les soldats en plein exercice.

Chris Redfield finit par poser le regard sur le jeune Nivans et se bloqua un moment. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Piers soupira un moment et stoppa sa série de pompes.

« NIVANS ! JE VOUS AI PAS DIT D'ARRETER ! » L'officier sortait toujours et encore la même rengaine, Piers commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre à genoux sur le sol, Chris s'approcha de lui. Les yeux verts du jeune soldat se posèrent innocemment sur le visage du beau capitaine.

« Nivans ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... » Marmonna Chris. L'officier semblait outré que Piers ne reprenne pas son exercice. Au lieu de ça, il se releva et se mis dans la position la plus droite qu'il put, se concentrant comme il le faisait tous les matins lors du recensement.

« Je fais partie de l'élite des jeunes snipers de la génération Monsieur ». Piers tenta de paraître le plus modeste possible, mais après tout il fallait bien qu'il se fasse remarquer s'il voulait une place auprès de la célébrité.

« Oui oui... J'ai entendu parler de toi... » Chris le jaugea d'un sourire séduisant. « Si tu es si compétent comme tu le dis, je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal a surpasser tes camarades quand je choisirai la recrue qui m'accompagnera en mission n'est-ce pas ?»

Toute l'assemblée regarda Chris avec un air d'incompréhension. Le brun reprit la parole pour briser le mystère qu'il laissait les soldats en haleine.

« Je ne suis pas simplement venu pour vous observer. J'ai besoin d'un homme près à partir sur le terrain dans quelques jours. Une simple mission de reconnaissance, parfait pour un jeune peu expérimenté. »

Une vague de murmures excités se fit entendre parmi les recrues. Piers ne put retenir un sourire en coin en sentant son cœur se soulever un peu plus que d'habitude. Les jeunes hommes l'avaient regardé comme un traître lorsqu'il s'était mis en avant un peu plus tôt, mais l'annonce de Redfield avait détourné leur attention de lui. Il prit un pan de son t-shirt pour éventer la sueur perlant sur ses abdominaux. Cette journée avait peut être mal commencée, mais la chance semblait tourner.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher derrière les collines verdoyantes du camp d'entraînement. Il laissait ses derniers rayons donner de belles couleurs orangeâtes au nuages, laissant la scène embellir le regard du capitaine Redfield.

Piers était à bout de souffle, et laissait tomber les gouttes de sueur sur le sol boueux sans trop y prêter attention. Les muscles fermes du jeune brun se contractaient et se décontractaient avec une sensualité maladive, s'ajoutant aux multiples gémissements exhaustifs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

« Plus vite que ça Nivans ! Allez, encore dix pompes et vous serez libre ! »

Le général se trouvait aux côtés de Chris, l'air autoritaire n'ayant pas cillé depuis cinq heures du matin. Toutes les autres recrues étaient déjà au repos. Seul les trois protagonistes résistaient encore à la légère brise fraîche qu'apportait avec elle la tombée de la nuit.

Piers termina son dernier effort dans un râle épuisé, puis s'effondra dans la terre. Son souffle mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

« Repos soldat ! » Siffla le général.

Piers se releva avec une vitesse impressionnante, de peur se prendre une centaine de pompes de plus.

« Monsieur ! Oui Monsieur ! »

Piers jeta un coup d'œil à Chris et se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là à l'observer. Peut être lui portait-il un intérêt particulier ? Le Général échangea quelques mots avec Redfield avant de partir vers la caserne. Le cœur du châtain se serra. Chris se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est comme remonter dans le temps... » souffla Chris d'un air mélancolique. « En particulier quand je te regarde. J'étais comme toi jadis. »

Piers baissa sa garde et se détendit un peu. Tout ça était tellement étrange.

« P... Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça Monsieur ? » lança-t-il d'un air intrigué, ses grands yeux verts posés sur lui. Piers aurait juré apercevoir une lueur de luxure dans les yeux du capitaine. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Chris répondit d'un geste nonchalant.

Le châtain croisa les bras. Que devait-il faire ? Il commençait à faire froid et il aurait tué quelqu'un pour avoir une couverture sur les épaules. La sueur froide collait maintenant à son t-shirt. Il frissonna.

« Je dois partir. C'est urgent. » Chris avait l'air alarmé. « Je ne peux pas attendre demain, des attaques terroristes ont eu lieu en Europe de l'est. »

Le brun se rapprocha de Piers et lui porta une main à l'épaule avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« C'est toi qui m'accompagnera. »

Piers déglutit difficilement avant de sauter de joie.

« Q-Quoi ?! Haha ! C'est génial ! Hem... Je veux dire, pas pour les victimes des attaques bien sûr... » Piers essaya de reprendre un peu de tenue devant le capitaine. Chris lui sourit tendrement avant de s'éloigner, une voiture venait le chercher au loin.

« Prépares tes affaires, nous viendront te chercher dans un quart d'heure devant le hall de la caserne. Ne sois pas en retard nous devons partir le plus vite possible. »

« Oui Monsieur ! Mais... A propos de mes snipers... »

« De nouvelles armes de pointe t'attendent au chaud dans notre jet. En avant soldat ! »

Piers ne savait plus où se mettre et mit bien deux secondes avant de quitter le regard de Chris pour se mettre à courir vers les quartiers des soldats. Il n'avait plus froid du tout, seul un sourire s'étalait lentement sur son visage.

Voilà pour le début, un peu nul je l'avoue ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris alors il faut que je m'y remettre. Pas de sexe pour le moment, même si c'est frustrant (oui oui pour moi aussi) mais étant donné que les deux protagonistes ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant, je préfère laisser un peu de suspense !  
Bonne lecture ! Prochain chapitre posté, Chapitre 9 de Cold Hearted !


End file.
